


So Long, For Now

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Adventures in the SortaMalicious MadHouse [25]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: but this one might just have feels, it's not goodbye, just see ya later, this series needs a good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Packing up the suitcase is easy.Actually leaving is the hardest part.And boy, is it going to be hard...





	So Long, For Now

It's 10 PM and I can hear the sounds of a party going on below me. It's another night, another MadHouse gathering spent with me alone in my room trying to get this damn Doctor of the Peggle Arts achievement. It's been this way for a couple months now. Everyone else comes together to play video games, and I'm in my room, all alone, just...not there. For some reason. Why can't I bring myself to join the fun anymore? I'm like Rudolph, except I don't have a glowy red nose, I'm not a reindeer and Santa isn't around to cheer me up. I have to wait until Christmas Eve for that, anyway.

But, this wasn't like the other nights. It was my last night in here. I promised Kate and I promised Ryan I wouldn't try this again, but I have to. For my sake. I'm looking around my room and it is empty, except for the small selection of video games I have and my two stuffed lions on my bed that magically helped me pack and sneak my suitcases back to my house across the road. 

I have realized that I just don't fit in like I used to. I used to be the life of the party. I was down there once, laughing and having a good time. I would Just Dance with the best of them and fail my way through Super Smash Bros. There are a lot of good Nintendo gamers in here. But, something happened. And I've closed myself in my room. I'd sneak downstairs for a bite to eat, then come back in here and just play games all night or watch movies on Netflix. Sometimes, a friend or two would invite me to play, but I would always say no. I did stop by once, but it wasn't the same. I was there for 5 minutes, then excused myself to bed. I'm an introvert, but this wasn't normal.

After failing at the level for the 100th time, I've decided maybe a change of scenery would help me to win at Peggle. So, I packed the rest of my video games, my Xbox, my controller and my 2-year crown and gave it to RyanLion to bring to my house. Stuffed animals are strong when influenced by magic. 

Then, I guess it was time for me to go, too. I couldn't bare to look at everyone once more. They were having such a good time gaming with Ryan that I couldn't go and ruin the mood. So, I opened the window to my room and threw down an emergency ladder which was useful at a time like this. Climbing down each rung, my eyes started to fill with tears. With each rung was a memory I was leaving behind. I've played Dead by Daylight with these guys, we went on a camping trip, spent Christmas together, we were on TV thanks to Milez, we've discovered what the Mad King's bedroom truly looks like. All that, now gone.

As soon as I landed, I wanted to just sprint away from the mansion, never look back. But, as I sprinted, I bumped into something. 

Turns out it was someone. 

Of course.

Ryan.

"Thought I heard that ladder I gave you." he smirked. 

I looked down and sighed. This wasn't going to end well. 

"Hi, Ryan." I spoke softly. 

"Tabi? What are you doing? And why are you so sad? You always smile when you see me." Ryan looks at me and he can see tears forming in my eyes. "Tabi?" 

"Ryan, I'm so sorry. But..." I began. He's gonna be so mad at me, I just know it. "Ryan, I'm leaving again. And this time, I'm not coming back."

He looked shocked, but mostly concerned. He sat me down at the stairs leading to the front doors of the house. "You're leaving us? Why, Tabi?"

"I...I just don't fit in here anymore. It's the same reasons as last time, except I feel it more. I know things are changing here and I just can't keep up. I'm so lost, Ryan. My brain can't handle it all and I'm just scared. The things that go bump in the night truly frighten me. Hell, Stu frightens me now. I can't go down to feed him anymore; that's how scared I am. I bet even you can tell I don't belong here anymore. I'm surprised you've forgotten I exist. I'm surprised you're not still partying with the others right now. This...this is how it has to be, Ryan. A-and I know you're mad, and I know you're going to convince me to stay, but I just can't anymore. I'm so sorry." I finish and start to cry. Ryan gives me one of his amazing hugs and we stay that way for a while. 

Then, he speaks again. "Tabi, I am so sorry you feel that way. Always know that no matter what, you belong here. You've been here from the start and I am so proud of how far you've become. But, if you feel that you really do have to leave, then I cannot stop you. And I bet that if I put my crown on, the Mad King couldn't bring you back. You're strong, Tabi. And I know this is the right choice for you, even if it hurts me so much. I hope you'll still allow me and Kate and Ray and even your friends in there to come visit you at your house from time to time. We'll always have stories to share, but it won't be the same without you." He sighs, then releases the hug. He wipes away the tears from my eyes, though more are still forming. 

"Tabitha, my dancing queen, the one that made me fail at Party Hard, the one that had the biggest smile on her face when meeting me for the first time, the innocent soul of the Mad House. Thank you for living here for so long and bringing so much joy to us. I can't imagine what life will be like now. But, I promise. We will never forget you. I will never forget you. Heck, we brought the whole Just Dance series for you to play, but we'll play it in your honor from time to time. Especially on August 20th." he winked. That was my birthday, so I understood that. 

"I can't go back in there right now, Ryan," I say, trying to hold back more tears that want to fall. "But, please...please tell my friends. Tell them how much I love them and I'll miss them. Tell them thank you for everything, all the adventures we've had, all the fun we've had and just...thank you for helping me be brave and step away from my comfort zone last year. I couldn't have done this without them. Tell Ghost Ray to keep making BFFs and to not piss anyone off too much. I still love him, the goofball." I chuckle quietly. 

"What do you want to tell me?" Ryan asked. 

"Oh, God, Ryan. You want me to cry more." I try to smirk. "You...What's to say? You're amazing, Ryan! You've done so much for me and made me smile in so many ways. I'll never forget everything you've done for me. You might be considered mad and crazy and psychotic, but I know the true you. This whole community knows the true you. You are such a dork and a nice person. You care for those around you and it's hard to find people like that these days. Never change, Ryan Haywood. Please. Give everyone in there the kindness you've given me."

Ryan nods. "I will, Tabi. I promise."

He helps me to my feet as little RyanLion runs up to me and tugs at my shirt. I guess everything is back at my house now.

I turn to Ryan, new tears forming now. "I guess this is it."

"I guess so. One more?" Ryan opens his arms for a hug.

"Ryan, come on..."

"Damn it, Tabitha. Get over here." he smiles. I run to him and give him the biggest hug I can muster. I'm sobbing loudly at this point, I don't care who hears me. This hug is amazing and everyone should experience it once, damn it!

"I'm gonna miss you, Ryan! I'm gonna miss you..." I sob.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Tabitha. But, it's not goodbye. Just, see ya later." he waves. "You're not far and you said we can visit, so this isn't the end. It's not the end of these hugs."

"Thank goodness." I sigh, letting go. Looking into those blue eyes that brought me here in the first place, he truly looked concerned for me and sad at the same time.

I looked at the MadHouse one last time, the strong structure that holds new people each and every week. It's strong, it's big and filled with love that could cover the Earth and end all fighting if released. It has the most amazing people in it that welcome you with a smile and make you feel at home. You'll never find better friends than what's in here. 

And I've found them. I have them and I'll always have them. I blow a kiss and give a bow to the house in thanks. "Thank you, you amazing house, for giving me so many memories. So many adventures. Keep everyone safe. Keep Ghost Ray out of trouble. Keep Ryan's Diet Coke nice and cool for the summer. And..." I sighed. "Keep me in your heart." 

I turn back to Ryan and he has his crown on. Oh, don't do this now!

"The Mad King gives his regards, Tabitha." he gives a gentle bow. "May we meet again soon. You can't escape me that easily."

"Of course not." I smile. "See you soon, Mad King. Maybe sooner than I think."

He nods. "You know me well." 

I reach up and tilt his crown a bit, making us both laugh. I take RyanLion's paw and we both slowly leave the front yard of the MadHouse. We keep walking until we can't really see it anymore and then I hug my stuffed lion as once again, I start to cry. But, I know I've done the right thing. I can still support from afar. That will never change.

As Ryan watched me leave, I could've sworn I heard his voice cracked as he waved and said, one last time...

"Damn it, Tabitha."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I'm in tears after writing that. xD  
> Please know that I am not leaving the actual MadHouse. I'm just ending the series of fics I've written based on it.  
> I have no idea how I've gotten to write so many of these. But, it's all because of you amazing people I call my friends. Thank you for allowing me to put you in these stories filled with magic, wonder and shenanigans.  
> And thank you to Ryan for making this awesome community that helped me get to my first RTX last year and for the friends that I've made and I'm still making today.  
> I'm still going to have the list of MadHouse stories available on my account for you to read. Be sure to tell me which one was your favorite to read or be in!  
> I love, love, LOVE you all and I can't wait to see where my next series of fics will take me. 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Tabitha "TabiKatz" :3 <3


End file.
